Speed Freaks Alpha
This article details an early Alpha version of ''Speed Freaks, and the differences between this and the final game. This article is a work in progress, so you will see more added to it as time goes on. Menu screens Every menu screen in the Alpha version features the background of a checkered flag with the early form of the Speed Freaks logo. In addition, the Single Race and VS. modes are absent, along with the Bonus menu. Multiplayer is named Multiplay in the Alpha, as well. In addition, there is also a "SaveLoad" menu for managing the player's save file. The Pause/Race Over menu also has a feature to allow the player to choose any track from any of the three Leagues. Characters Tempest, Brains, Tabatha, Monica, and Tetsuo has always had their names, which carried over to the finalized game. However, the other characters, with the exception of Wedgie, were named differently in the Alpha. *Monty was originally named '''Buzz'. *BEEMER was originally named S.U.D.5., a possible pun on the word "suds". *Buster was originally named Thor. *And lastly, Cosworth was originally named Chip. Not only that, but all of the characters in the game, especially the three unlockable ones, are available from the start. Visuals Graphical detail Seeing as this is a much earlier build of Speed Freaks, the graphical detail did not have as much quality as the final version, and is of a lower resolution, even the skybox. Starting line camera angles In the Alpha, there was a feature in which the camera would change angles during the countdown at the start of a race. HUD The HUD (heads-up display) in the Alpha is different than in the final game. The speed boost bar is more simplified in appearance, along with the speedometer looking different, in addition to the text for the position placing, lap times, and lap counter being less detailed. Placeholder ads Throughout the Alpha, there are placeholder advertisements of real-life companies, such as Bridgestone, Coca-Cola, Tropicana, Casio, Sony and Goodyear. Tracks Raceway Shipwreck Shore maintains the general design and layout, but with some visual differences compared to the final game. The palm trees did not have their leaves or coconuts, in addition to the inclusion of FunCom Dublin, along with the SD Team banners floating without any balloons visible, and a FunCom blimp that spoofs the famous Goodyear blimp. Along with that, the FunCom logo imprinted on the sand is in color, with "Dublin" subtitled beneath it. The large TV screen near the end of the first turn reads SDTV rather than just TV in the final version. Also, there are racing sponsor signs of FunCom Dublin (in a parody of the Magneti Marelli logo), the PlayStation logo, and "Arena Speed". Lastly, the hang gliders and hot air balloons are pretty sparse. Section not complete City No information yet Island No information yet Stadium No information yet Controls The Alpha version of Speed Freaks did not feature the powerskidding maneuver seen in the finalized game, instead featuring a sideways jerking motion that makes the kart tilt to the left or the right. This was scrapped for the powerskid. In general, the controls are rather stiff and are not as smooth as in the final game. Sound Music The background music used for the "Completed" FMV was originally the music for the title screen and menu screens. In addition, the music used for the menu screens in the final game was not present, as is the music used for the podium animations. SFX No information yet Pick-ups The pick-ups in the game have differently designed icons than in the final version. Plus, the Bomb and Remote Bomb did not appear until the later builds, or at least the finalized game. *Basic Missile - The icon depicts what appears to be an energy blast, suggesting that the Basic Missile was originally slated to be depicted as a kind of energy attack. *Triple Basic Missile - The icon depicts three energy blasts. *Homing Missile - The icon is a 2D cartoonish sideways image of the missile with flames coming out of its rear. *Slime - The Slime's icon depicts a swirling green puddle of goop. *Stealth Mode - The power-up's icon depicts a kart driver along with his/her vehicle being invisible, instead of a beaker with a purplish fluid like in the final game. *Tire Pop - The icon is the word "POP!" against a comic book-style explosion *Shockwave - The Shockwave's icon consists of a small star glowing with purple and orange rays of light. *Max Speed Boost - The icon does not depict a yellow-rimmed Speed Boost Token, instead depicting two green chevron-like arrows with motion blur lines behind them. *Machine Gun - The icon shows three bullets flying to the right, instead of a link belt of unfired rounds. Gallery Power-Up Icons SpeedFreaksBasicMissileAlpha.png|Basic Missile SpeedFreaksHomingMissileAlpha.png|Homing Missile SpeedFreaksTripleBasicAlpha.png|Triple Basic Missile SpeedFreaksShockwaveAlpha.png|Shockwave SpeedFreaksMaxSpeedBoostAlpha.png|Max Speed Boost SpeedFreaksTirePopAlpha.png|Tire Pop SpeedFreaksSlimeAlpha.png|Slime SpeedFreaksMachineGunAlpha.png|Machine Gun Screenshots SpeedFreaksAlphaMainMenu.png|Main menu SpeedFreaksAlphaOptions1.png|Options menu SpeedFreaksAlphaOptions2.png|Options sub-menu: Game settings SpeedFreaksAlphaOptions3.png|Options sub-menu: Controllers SpeedFreaksAlphaOptions4.png|Options sub-menu: Sound settings SpeedFreaksAlphaCSelectTetsuo.png|Tetsuo SpeedFreaksAlphaCSelectTempest.png|Tempest SpeedFreaksAlphaCSelectBuzz.png|Buzz (Monty) SpeedFreaksAlphaCSelectTabatha.png|Tabatha SpeedFreaksAlphaCSelectSUD5.png|S.U.D.5. (BEEMER) SpeedFreaksAlphaCSelectMonica.png|Monica SpeedFreaksAlphaCSelectThorWedgie.png|Thor (Buster) & Wedgie SpeedFreaksAlphaCSelectBrains.png|Brains SpeedFreaksAlphaCSelectChip.png|Chip (Cosworth) SpeedFreaksAlphaScreen.jpg|Tetsuo at Shipwreck Shore SpeedFreaksSilverCityAlpha.jpg|Silver City SpeedFreaksSunValleyAlpha.jpg|Sun Valley Drive SpeedFreaksGrandRapidsAlpha.jpg|Grand Rapids SpeedFreaksGoldCityAlpha.jpg|Gold City Misc. SpeedFreaksSDRRacerLogo2.png|SDR Racer logo SpeedFreaksSDRacingLogo.png|SD Racing logo SpeedFreaksSunValleyDriveLayoutComparison.png|Layout comparison: Sun Valley Drive Category:Under Construction